Another Night Partying with Magnus
by Tori9226
Summary: Another party at Magnus' place. But this isn't just any party... (T for a little Jace/Clary fun)


"So many runes," Simon groaned.

"He and Isabelle were currently sitting in the Institute Library; she was stretched out on one of the sofas, her head resting on Simon's lap while he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. The Gray Book lay open on the arm of the sofa.

"Regretting signing up for the Shadow Hunter duty?" Isabelle chuckled.

"Never," he smiled and bent to kiss her forehead.

Turning back to the book, he rested his head on his free hand, gently massaging his temples.

"Headache?" Isabelle asked, concern in her voice. "I thought they had stopped?"

It had been two months since Magnus had helped Simon and the majority of his memories had come back. During the first few weeks waves of memories would hit so hard, severe headaches would keep him from training. Magnus assure everybody that was normal after what Simon had been through.

"Did we…" a confused look formed on his face as he tried to sort out his thoughts. "Did we have sex … in hell?"

"Not quite," Isabelle laughed. "Alec caught us before we could have any fun."

"Glad to hear he is remembering the important things though," a new voice chuckled.

The pair looked up to see Jace coming down the library steps, his arm draped across Clary's shoulders. The pair were dressed in their gear and looked slightly disheveled.

"Where have you two been?" Isabelle asked, completely ignoring the comment from her adoptive brother.

"Training," Clary replied.

"Training … or playing?" Simon smirked. "I know I'm new here but that mark on your neck looka more like a Clary bite than a training wound."

"No kidding," Isabelle muttered. "You'd think Clary was the one who used to be a vampire, not Simon."

Jace rolled his eyes and Clary turned a bright shade of pink, making Simon laugh.

"So when is Magnus' party?" Clary interjected as she and Jace took a seat on the sofa opposite their friends.

"It is at eight," Isabelle informed them, sitting up. "Which gives Clary and I only two hours to get ready. So you should go shower. Like now. Then meet me in my room so we can find you something to wear."

Clary opened her mouth to protest, but Isabelle kindly reminded her that she would not win this argument. She also kindly reminded the boys they should be getting ready soon too.

"What is this party even for?" Simon asked.

"It's Magnus," Jace pointed out. "He doesn't have reasons for throwing parties."

"Izzy, just make sure your boyfriend doesn't drink anything," Clary laughed. "We don't need a repeat of last time."

The three laughed as Simon's expression went from confused to surprised understanding.

"Don't let me drink anything."

After promising to make sure he stayed drink free, Isabelle guided (more like shoved) Clary from the library to get ready.

"Okay so for once I don't totally hate this dress," Clary said, admiring her reflection in Isabelle's mirror.

The dress Isabelle had picked out was a deep charcoal gray that made her dark red curls stand out like flames against a night sky. The halter top wove around her neck, pieces of fabric billowing down from the tie to her waist where it wrapped around her back. The skirt was fitted and reached her mid-thigh. The silky fabric clung to her skin, showing off her curves.

"I told you I found the perfect dress," Isabelle smirked. She emerged from her closet holding a pair of strappy black stilettos and tossed them over to Clary. "Wear these, and stop messing with your hair!"

"Relax, I'm just taking out the clip," Clary said as she shook out her curls.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and took a seat on the edge of her bed to slide on her black thigh-high boots. Isabelle wore a white sheath dress that made her marks pop. Her hair fell past her shoulders in waves, and her red pendant hung from her neck. As Clary slid into her shoes there was a knock at the door.

"Boys are so impatient," Clary chuckled as she and Isabelle made their way to the door.

"They can also hear-"Simon stopped when Isabelle opened the door. His jaw nearly hit the floor. "Um…wow. You look…" his eyes traveled slowly down her body before returning to her eyes "-amazing."

"Careful Simon … if you drool on her shoes she might kill you," Jace's voice came from the hall.

"Thank you Simon," Isabelle ignored Jace. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Simon wore dark jeans with a black blazer over a deep red t-shirt. The girls stepped into the hall and the moment Jace laid his eyes on Clary he smiled. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

After taking in the sight of Jace in dark jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and his favorite jacket Clary returned the compliment with a kiss.

"And he was warning _me_ about drooling," Simon muttered, earning a jab to the ribs from Jace.

The group made their way to the subway, and after a crowded half hour ride they arrived at Magnus's house. The place was already packed, full of people they barely knew. It was decorated to look like a Japanese garden; string lights hung all around, bamboo plants were all around and a jade dragon stood in the center of the room. Magnus had even somehow gotten a koi pond to surround the sculpture. The walls were dark, so the string lights looked like stars in the night sky.

"Damn," Jace breathed. "Magnus went all out tonight."

"Thank you."

They turned to see Magnus behind them, a grin on his face. He wore an all-black ensemble with a jade colored tie. Beside him was Alec, also in all black, but with a dark green leather jacket.

"This place looks amazing," Clary admired.

"All Alec's idea," Magnus said, draping an arm across his partner's shoulders. "I only did the magic part."

"So basically he did everything," Alec chuckled.

"Dance, enjoy yourselves, and please don't let Simon drink anything," Magnus wandered away, leaving behind four laughing Shadow Hunters and one embarrassed Simon.

"Come on," Isabelle tugged the hem of Simon's shirt. "Let's dance."

The pair disappeared into the throng of dancing guests, leaving Alec with Jace and Clary.

"He really spared no expense … surely there is an occasion for tonight's party?" Clary looked to Alec.

"No idea," Alec shrugged. "Magnus wanted to throw a party and asked me about the theme. I chose this and … well, you can see what he's pulled off."

Across the room, Magus was waving Alex over. Alec promised to meet up with his _parabati_ again later and then he too disappeared through the crowd.

"I can't believe how packed this place is, even for a Magnus party!" Clary breathed.

"You'll know why soon enough," Jace grinned.

"What do you know?"

"You'll see." _That damn smirk of his…_

Even after a few more minutes of questioning Jace refused to divulge his secret so Clary decided to pull him out to the dance floor with their friends. Clary loved nights like this; the feeling of Jace moving beside her to the beat of the music, his arms wrapped around her. The pair danced, almost entwined together, for a few songs before and idea popped into Clary's head._ This was going to be fun_. As one song faded away she took his hand and guided him outside after promising to catch back up with their friends later.

Once they were alone she stood up on her tip toes to kiss him and his arms snaked around her waist.

"I take it you're having a good night," Jace said against her lips.

Clary didn't bother to respond - she simply kissed him again, this time backing him up so he was against the wall. Of course he made no move to stop her, loving the sudden extra attention. Clary pulled away only to start kissing across his jawline and slowly down his neck – a weakness of his. She felt his fingertips dig into her hips as he pulled her against him. Now she pressed her hips against his and began to kiss back up to his ear but stopped just before she reached her goal making him groan.

"Tell me what you know about tonight," she whispered in his ear.

"Woman you are _cruel_," he growled. "That's why you brought me out here?"

"I want to know," she said innocently. "Tell me and I'll keep doing what I was doing…"

"Nosy."

"Yep."

"Magnus has something planned."

Clary grinned and moved her lips close to the pulse point on his neck, so they just barely brushed against his skin.

"Tell me more," she knew her breath on his neck was driving him crazy; the tight grip on her hips was a definite sign.

"Clary…"

"Yes?" her lips still at his neck.

"You know I've undergone torture far worse than this, love."

She wasn't giving up though; she placed a kiss and a soft bite to his neck making him groan.

"What does Magnus have planned?"

He only grinned, making her all the more curious. _Time to step it up a notch_. She slid her hands up under his shirt, running her nails down his chest as she kissed him once more. Jace moaned softly against her lips. She made sure to stop her fingers just as they hit the waistline of his jeans.

"Clary…"

"Tell me."

"Why can't you just wait and see?"

"We've covered this. I'm nosy."

Jace merely rolled his eyes, and in a flash, switched their position so she was pinned against the wall.

"Damn," she grumbled.

"You may be getting better at this whole Shadow Hunting thing but I've got years of experience over you," he said before bringing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. "Now if you really want to know what Magnus has planned I suggest heading back inside because the music just stopped so that means it's time."

Clary had been too sidetracked to notice how quiet it suddenly was. Quickly she headed back into the house and snaked her way to the front of the crowd surrounding the jade statue. Magnus was at the center, waiting for Alec. Jace appeared behind Clary, the crowd parting behind him to allow Alec through. Magnus grinned at the site of his boyfriend.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate with us tonight," Magnus' voice echoed around the room. "Tonight is a special night."

Jace's trademark smirk was firmly in place, while the rest of the crowd – including Alec – looked confused.

"Tonight is for Alec," Magnus continued. "For without him, I don't really know where I would be. I wouldn't have some of the great friends I do now, and I wouldn't be so … happy. It's such a simple word it feels odd to apply to how I feel when I'm around Alec. He's my soul mate. My other half. I've been around for quite a while and I've never met anybody like him. And I could continue to go on, but there is something I'd rather just do."

Alec was staring up at Magnus with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"So tonight…" Magnus dropped to one knee. "I ask that you marry me, Alec Lightwood."

Tears pricked at the corner of Alec's eyes as the crowed waited in silence for his response.

"Of course I will marry you," Alec dropped to his knees and threw his arms around his new fiancé.

The crowd erupted into applause, cheering as Magnus kissed the love of his life. As the cheering finally died down, Jace leaned down to whisper in Clary's ear:

"Happy you know now?"

"Smartass. How did you know?"

"I heard Magnus ask our parents if it was okay to ask for Alec's hand in marriage."

"Oh and _I'm_ the nosy one? Sounds like you were eavesdropping."

"Nope," he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Before Clary could come up with a clever response, Isabelle and Simon appeared through the crowd, and together the four went to congratulate their friend and brother.

The crowd thinned out as the night went on until it was just Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon left with the newly engaged couple. Rather than taking a subway trip at two in the morning, Magnus offered the spare bedrooms to his guests. After saying goodnight and congratulations once more, Clary and Jace made their way to the room assigned to them. No sooner than Clary had shut the door, Jace had her pinned against it.

"I seem to remember somebody teasing me earlier this evening," he whispered against her lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," her voice was innocent but the nails scraping down his back suggested otherwise.

"Payback time," Jace grinned.


End file.
